Laços de Sangue
by Jambo-o
Summary: CAP.3 ON! "Já encontrei muitas coisas estranhas na minha vida, desde óvnis até fantasmas! Não acredita? Eu também não acreditava. Estava perguntando-me se o destino não tinha mais nada para mostrar quando acabei me deparando com uma coisa extraordinária."
1. Nova Descoberta

**COMUNICADO: InuYasha e Cia não me pertencem, mas a história que se segue é de minha autoria.**

**Laços de Sangue**

**Capítulo 1: Nova Descoberta**

Já encontrei muitas coisas estranhas na minha vida, desde óvnis até fantasmas!

Não acredita?

Eu também não acreditava...

Estava perguntando-me se o destino não tinha mais nada para mostrar quando acabei me deparando com uma coisa extraordinária.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Eram cerca de cinco horas da tarde quando começou a nevar.

Inverno!

Estação do ano que eu mais adoro justamente porque é uma estação acolhedora. Todos permanecem em suas casas, aquecidos, unidos...

-Isso doeu! -senti alguma coisa batendo na minha cabeça e escorrendo para dentro da minha blusa. -Gelaaado... -gritei já tremendo os lábios e procurando quem fez isso.

Era neve. Tinham jogado uma bola de neve em mim.

-Me desculpe senhora! -gritou um menino de longe voltando a brincar com os amigos na neve que já se amontoava no chão e nas copas das árvores.

-Senhora? Eu? Mas eu só tenho vinte e um anos... -sussurrei para mim mesma voltando a me concentrar no que eu estava fazendo.

Anotar palavras.

Sim, era isso que eu estava fazendo, anotando as palavras que me vinham na mente.

Por que eu estava fazendo isso?

Bem, eu sou escritora. Antes de eu abandonar a faculdade de letras, um dos meus professores pediu para eu fazer isso de vez em quando, ajuda a exercitar a mente e acalmar os ânimos. Mas, eu pratico isso mais como um _hobby_. Não é divertido, mas também não é chato.

-Está na hora de voltar para casa... -falei me levantando de um dos bancos do parque que eu estava, guardei meu material e parti.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Assim que abri a porta de casa, Kuro, meu vira-lata, se jogou em cima de mim latindo e babando ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom garoto, bom garoto... Acho que deixei você muito tempo preso aqui dentro, vá dá uma voltinha por aí. -me esquivei dos arranhões e dos respingos de baba e abri a porta dos fundos da casa, no qual dava para o quintal.

-Pronto, pode ir garoto.

Kuro partiu em direção à escuridão do quintal.

-Tenho que me lembrar de mandar colocar um poste de luz aí... Esse quintal está ficando cada vez mais escuro e assustador.

O fato é que eu tenho medo dessa parte do terreno desde os meus três anos de idade, quando eu comecei a perceber que as coisas lá por dentro se mexiam sozinhas mesmo com a falta de vento e que ele era ainda habitado por criaturinhas gosmentas, rastejantes, voadoras e nojentas. O único que entra nesse quintal por boa vontade é o Kuro.

-Kuro, se você demorar, você irá dormir aí fora com toda essa neve!

Nem um sinal dele. Acho que deixei o bichinho muito tempo preso.

-Humm... O que eu faço para o jantar? Pão? Pode ser... Mas primeiro vou tomar um banho bem quentinho, aí depois sim, faço meu pão quentinho, sento no sofá quentinho com o meu cobertor quentinho e passo a noite na televisão. Ótima sexta-feira Rin!

Fui para o banheiro e liguei a torneira de água quente. Entrei na banheira sem exitar.

-Ahh... perfeito. -sorri sozinha aproveitando a sensação da água morna na pele e o silêncio penetrando nos meus ouvidos.

Não durou cinco minutos!

O meu telefone começou a tocar. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Argh! Toda noite essa droga desse telefone toca, se não é a minha tia Kaede, é dá agência de babá perguntando o por que eu faltei de novo ao trabalho.

Sim, eu trabalho como babá.

Mas aí vocês me perguntam:

'Você não _era_ escritora?'

Aí eu respondo:

'_Era_ não, eu _sou_ escritora. Só que eu sou uma escritora pobre, ou seja, meus livros não me sustentam. Então eu tenho que trabalhar para poder ter comida em casa.'

Mas aí vocês me perguntam de novo:

'E os seus pais?'

Aí eu respondo:

'Bem, meus pais, eles faleceram ao sofrerem um acidente de carro a três anos atrás, quando eu tinha 18 anos de idade. Como eu era filha única, só sobrou eu. A minha tia Kaede disse que queria ficar com a minha custódia, só que eu já era de maior e poderia me auto-sustentar. Desde então eu venho 'pegando' empregos temporários. Agora eu estou numa Agência de Babá. Só que eu não aguento mais aquelas crianças correndo para lá e para cá, gritando, caindo, chorando entre outros derivados. Por isso eu comecei a faltar.'

Voltando ao telefone.

-Alô?

_-RINNNN! Onde você estava menina? Se esqueceu de dá sinal de vida foi? Era para a senhorita ter nos ligado na semana passada!_

-Tia Kaede... A senhora poderia não gritar no telefone?

_-Ah... Me desculpe querida. Eu e o seu tio estávamos preocupados... Você sabe muito bem que tem uma saúde frágil e que não pode se descuidar._

Eu acho que esqueci de dizer que eu tenho um 'probleminha' no meu sangue. Eu não possuo quase nenhuma plaqueta sanguínea no meu corpo, ou seja, qualquer corte desnecessário ou precipitado pode se tornar em algo sério. Um simples arranhão pode passar a ser uma hemorragia.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas agora eu vou ter que desligar porque eu estou no meio do meu banho.

_-Ok! Mas nos ligue amanhã sem falta..._

-Tá, tá... 'Tchau' -coloquei o telefone no gancho e voltei correndo para o banheiro. Joguei a toalha no balcão e entrei de novo na banheira.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Terminado meu banho, fui direto para a cozinha fazer o meu pão.

Assim que eu coloquei o meu pé lá, tomei um enorme susto.

-Kuro! -gritei, irritada.

A cozinha estava uma ba-gun-ça! Pedaço de pano para cá, lixo espalhado para lá, papel picado...

-Aiii... Meu pé!

Tinha acabado de furar meu pé com um pedaço de vidro quebrado.

-KURO! -rangi os dentes. - Você me paga peste!

Peguei um pedaço de pano rasgado, enrolei no meu pé e parti atrás dele. Desci as escadas que davam para o meu quintal e parei.

-Kuro... Cadê o menininho da mamãe? Cadê ele? -tentei chamá-lo o mais amigavelmente que eu conseguia naquela hora. - Kuro...? Está tão escuro que não dá para ver nada! -dei alguns passos entrando mais na escuridão. -Kuro, venha aqui agora!

Paciência tem limites.

-Não me faça entrar aí, Kuro! -gritei já irada pelo sumiço dele. - Eu não quero entrar aí... -engoli em seco.

Já disse a vocês que eu tenho muito medo do meu quintal? Raramente eu entro, e se eu vou me aventurar, que seja de manhã e não de noite, quando os seres da escuridão vagam livremente.

-Kuro... -sussurrei com a voz falha entrando nas profundezas do quintal. -Esse silêncio é terrivelmente assustador. -dei mais alguns passos timidamente e então se iniciou uma série de acontecimentos.

Primeiro: Um galho roçou o meu braço. Gritei assustada.

Segundo: Uma bola de neve despencou da árvore e caiu na minha cabeça. Gritei apavorada.

Terceiro: Escutei o uivo do vento. Dessa vez eu não gritei porque não deu tempo. Saí correndo quintal adentro.

-Kuro! Kuro!

Parei ofegando olhando para todos os lados. Eu tinha acabado de chegar no fundo do meu quintal e a única coisa que eu conseguia definir perfeitamente era o enorme muro a minha frente.

-Eah! Consegui sobrevi... -minha voz travou.

Senti uma presença atrás de mim. Meu pêlo da nuca se arrepiou. Comecei a me virar lentamente esperando a pior das criaturas. E então...

-Kuro! Você me assustou... -coloquei a mão no peito e senti ele desacelerando.- Vamos voltar, venha... -assim que eu dei um passo, Kuro latiu e saiu correndo na direção oposta. - Kuro, espere!

Comecei a segui-lo o mais rápido que eu pude, mas acabei perdendo-o de vista. Parei para descansar e então escutei a voz de alguém.

-Bom garoto. Achou comida para mim.

Uma voz de homem.

-Agora basta saber se é apetitosa! Por que não se apresenta senhorita?

Hum? Ele está falando comigo? Como...?

Dei alguns passos para frente e acabei me mostrando.

-Oh! Kuro, essa é sua dona?

Kuro deu um curto latido.

-Me parece uma boa presa.

O que? Presa? Eu? Mas primeiramente, o que é que esse cara está fazendo aqui dentro?

-Senhor, gostaria de esclarecer que isso aqui é propriedade privada e o senhor não tem a permissão de continuar aqui dentro. Gostaria que o se retirasse imediatamente da minha propriedade ou serei obrigada a chamar a polícia.

Eu ainda não consegui enxergá-lo, estava muito escuro onde ele estava. E que cheiro enjooso é esse?

-Isso é-é san-san-gue? -perguntei, espantada, olhando para o chão cheio de sangue espalhado.

Só percebi agora. Ele estava envolto em uma possa enorme de sangue.

-Você consegue sentir? Eu estou sentindo o cheiro do seu sangue também. Você está ferida, não está?

-Oh meu Deus!

Ele começou a andar na minha direção. Eu estava paralisada de terror, meu corpo não se mexia.

-Deus? É bom você chamá-lo. Talvez ele faça você sentir menos dor.

Essa voz... Ela é tão sedutora! Mesmo ele falando essas coisas horríveis. Ela estranhamente me atrai.

-O que você quer aqui? -perguntei apavorada.

Coragem Rin, coragem.

-Não está mais que óbvio? -ele andou mais na minha direção e então eu consegui vê-lo completamente.

Ele era lindo! Nossa! O cabelo dele era enorme e prateado e seu olhos eram feitos de um dourado tão intenso que eu não consegui encarar por uns míseros segundos. Pareciam feitos para hipnotizar.

_Venha para mim._

O que...?

_Não fuja de mim._

Ele está tentando me atrair...?

_Venha, eu lhe darei tudo o que desejar._

Quando olhei para ele novamente, ele só estava a dois passos de mim.

Coragem.

-Não!

Percebi que ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em resposta a minha resistência.

-Humm... Você é esperta. -sorriu maliciosamente para o meu lado.

Não olhe nos olhos dele, não olhe nos olhos dele.

-Você ainda não viu nada. -desafiei.

Certo! Eu não estavam em condição de desafiar, mas a adrenalina deixa a pessoa maluca.

-Interessante. -falou em resposta.

-Kuro, pega! -olhei para Kuro e ele não fez nada em relação a meu comando. -Kuro, PEGA!

-Vai demorar muito? Eu estou com fome. -brincou com a minha tentativa falha de ação.

Ok! Agora eu estava apavorada. Plano A tinha acabado de falhar. Plano B!

-O que você fez com o meu cachorro?

-Talvez ele...

Não esperei pela resposta. Sai correndo a todo vapor em direção a minha casa. Meu pé doía muito, mas eu não ia parar por nada.

Tinha um cara lindo querendo me matar! Quem pararia? (N/A: *.* tirando a parte de matar, eu pararia)

Quase lá! Quase lá! Já estou vendo a luz do meu quarto.

-_Humana_, ainda quer tentar fugir? -disse ele a uns cinco metros de distância a minha frente.

-Mas como você...? -parei de correr, completamente confusa.

Ele estava lá trás agora a pouco. Como ele apareceu na minha frente em questão de segundos?

Meu plano B tinha acabado de falhar.

Plano C. Qual o plano C?

-Você ainda não percebeu que não tem escapatória? -ele passou a língua provocadoramente na parte inferior do lábio e me olhou de cima a baixo. -Sangue quente? Melhor ainda.

_Venha para mim._

-Não!

_Não resista. Não adianta._

-Já disse que não! -peguei um pedaço de madeira que estava no chão e joguei na direção dele.

Ele não tentou se esquivar. A madeira bateu com força no tórax dele e caiu no chão fazendo barulho.

-Você já ouviu aquele frase dizendo que brincar com a comida é feio? - disse ele, vinho para o meu lado.

-O você quer de mim? -perguntei recuando assustada.

-A pergunta não é o que eu quero de você e sim...

Ele parou de falar bruscamente tossindo sangue pela boca. Aproveitei a chance e recuei uns dez metros para longe dele. Observei ele se apoiar em uma árvore tentado se manter em pé.

-Não se aproxime mais, senão eu grito.

Ele não saiu da posição em que estava nem falou nada. Acabei reparando que aquele sangue todo era dele e que ele não estava nada bem. Ele está fraco e seriamente ferido. Ele cuspiu mais sangue da boca.

Esse era o momento perfeito para eu fugir e _deixá-lo_ morrer.

Argh!

Me aproximei dele cautelosamente.

-Vem... Se apoie em mim. -falei, vencida pela minha penosa consciência humana.

Ele olhou para mim ainda com os olhos pegando fogo em vermelho. Não sei o que estava se passando na cabeça dele, só vi que ele não se moveu nem um milímetro.

-Não preciso da ajuda da minha própria presa. -falou depois de um tempo.

Isso me deixou com raiva. Eu, que fui quase morta por ele alguns instantes atrás, estou oferecendo a minha ajuda e ele ainda recusa?

-É! Que presa idiota essa. -me aproximei mais dele e peguei seu braço.

-Eu já disse que... -foi interrompido por mais sangue.

Ele não resistiu mais.

-Não precisa me agradecer não. Não quero agradecimento de quem tentou me matar. -apoiei ele no meu ombro e começamos a andar em direção a minha casa- Kuro! Vem! -ele veio.- Ah! Agora você vem né!

Ele parecia que não iria mais fazer nada comigo. Parecia até relaxado e mais calmo. Notei isso e me acalmei um pouco.

-Por que? -ele perguntou, depois de um longo silêncio.

-Por que o que? -retruquei.

-Por que você não fugiu enquanto pôde?

Nem eu mesma sei. É só que ele não parece, ao meu ver, uma _pessoa_ má. Eu sei, ele estava querendo me matar, mas...

-Bem... Não sei como explicar. Eu só não consigo ver alguém sofrer na minha frente e eu não fazer nada em relação.

O silêncio se deu entre nós. O único ruido que escutávamos era o som de nossos próprios passos na neve.

-Você está sangrando. -ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.

-O que?

-Seu pé.

-Ah!

Ele rolou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio para mim. Na verdade não era. Nada mais era.

Eu tinha encontrado um homem estranho no meu quintal -quando eu estava procurando pelo meu cachorro- e que queria me atacar sem nenhuma causa aparente e que por cima, ainda me chamava de 'presa'. Mas para minha sorte -ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista- ele estava ferido e acabou não conseguindo me matar, se era isso que ele queria. Agora eu estou ajudando-o e levando-o para a minha casa.

Vou colocar o cara que tentou me matar a alguns instantes atrás dentro da minha própria casa. Ah, eu só posso ser uma idiota de primeira!

-Toda essa correria fez piorar o sangramento.

-Isso é ruim... -ele falou pensativo.

-É, eu sei. Quando eu começo a sangrar, não paro mais.

-Não é ruim para você. É ruim para mim.

-Ei... Eu não tenho Aids nem nada parecido! Pior é você, que está sujando minha roupa todinha com seu sangue.

-Não é disto que eu estou falando.

-Não? Então do que...?

Ele não me respondeu. Apenas virou o rosto para frente e prosseguiu andando. E mais uma vez o silêncio se pôs entre nós.

-Como você entrou aqui? -desta vez eu quebrei o silêncio.

-Pulando o muro dos fundos.

-Sério, como você entrou aqui? -vi ele rolar os olhos de novo. -Não. Você não pode ter pulado o muro sozinho. -ele não disse nada.

-Você pulou mesmo aquele muro? Mas... Como? Você não parece o tipo que pula uns cinco metros de altura.

-Na verdade, eu consigo pular dez metros sem impulso. Com impulso acho que chega aos vinte metros.

Minha cabeça rodou. Eu estou enganada ou ele disse dez metros?

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de pensar e andar ao mesmo tempo. Meu cérebro não aguenta tanta informação de um vez só.

-Por acaso você é maluco? Algum _serial-killer_? Fugiu de algum hospício? -perguntei cética e ele apenas arregalou um pouco os olhos.

-Você acha que eu estou mentindo?

Nossa, o cara é um completo maluco!

-Você está me dizendo que pode pular até vinte metros de altura? -perguntei com um ar brincalhão. -Certo... Então eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. Sério cara! Eu não vou cair nessa...

-Se você vai acreditar ou não, não me importa.

-Certo, certo. Me responda um coisa então, você se acha um ser humano?

Fiz uma pergunta completamente obvia. Se ele respondesse outra coisa, ele estava doidinho da silva e em vez de ligar para a polícia eu ligaria para o hospício.

-Humano? Eu? -ele franziu o cenho como se tivesse sido ofendido.- Não me compare a esses míseros e rales seres.

Por essa eu não esperava. Acabei não aguentado. Ri, mas ri mesmo. Perdi até o medo. Ele era completamente maluco.

-Então o que é você? -brinquei.

-O que eu sou?

-Não, não responda. Deixe-me adivinhar.

-Você acha que eu estou brincando? -ele perguntou bastante sério para o meu gosto.

-Um ET? -sugeri.

-Eu não estou brincando. -falou com veemência.

-Um ET disfarçado? O super-homem?

-Reúna os fatos que você irá descobrir.

-Reunir os fatos? Ok ok, vou lhe falar um por um. Os _humanos_ são presas para você, pode correr muito rápido, tem um ótimo olfato, possui visão noturna, mais alguma coisa? -perguntei para ele prendendo o riso. Mas percebi que, de fato, essas são coisas que ele me mostrou nos momentos anteriores.

-Está esquecendo o fato crucial. -explicou ele, não achando graça em nada.

-Ah! Claro, como ia me esquecer? Sangue te atrai...

-Bingo. -dessa vez ele brincou, sorrindo e mostrando uns caninos assustadores na boca.

Eu comecei a reconsiderar se ele realmente estava simplesmente brincando ou falando sério.

...

-Não! -exclamei chocada.

-Pelo visto você descobriu... Demorou muito. -zombou do meu lento raciocínio.

-Isso é impossível! Definitivamente impossível! -eu estava alarmada com a descoberta.

-Impossível? Quer um prova maior do que eu?

-Mas isso não existe. É apenas ficção! Apenas ficção!

-Esse é dos muito motivos do porque eu desprezo os humanos. Nunca reagem direito quando a verdade está diante de seus olhos. Nem percebem.

Perceber?

Perceber o que?

Que você realmente NÃO é um ser humano? Como eu ia perceber isso? Ninguém, em sua sã consciência, iria perceber que você não é um ser igual a todos os outros.

Se lembram quando eu disse que não estava mais com medo? Eah, ele voltou.

-Você é um vampiro? -perguntei com a voz vacilando.

-Sou. -respondeu como se fosse a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

-Vampiro?

-Sim.

-Eu devo ser mais maluca que você por acreditar nisso.

-Ainda não acredita?

Subitamente ele se pôs na minha frente, segurou fortemente meus braços e me encarou. Os olhos dele começaram a ter a cor avermelhada novamente.

_Acredita agora?_

_-_Acho que sim. -sussurrei, pálida por saber que ele realmente era um vampiro.

Meu Deus! Eu estava conversando com um vampiro esse tempo todo!

Eu nunca esperaria me deparar com um vampiro na minha vida. Até porque eu nem acreditava na existência deles.

-Por que não me teme? -ele perguntou depois que voltamos a andar.

Quem disse que eu não temia? Acho que só estava ao lado dele ainda por causa da minha curiosidade mesmo que isso fosse sinônimo de perigo. Não creio que você encontre um vampiro em qualquer esquina.

-Não sei... -respondi por fim. -A propósito, como você se chama? -perguntei tentando encarar os fatos.

O cara é um vampiro e eu não posso mudar isso.

-Sesshoumaru.

**Acabouu! E aí? Gostaram? **

**Cap. 2 já está a caminho. **

**Até lá! **

**Bye =****


	2. O Jogo Começou

**COMUNICADO: InuYasha e Cia não me pertencem, mas a história que se segue é de minha autoria.**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Sandramonte: Encontro bizarro mesmo pow! Heheh, aqui está o segundo cap. Espero que você acompanhe tah? ^^

BEKA TAISHOU: Obrigadaa.. hehehe, estou continuando. Continua lendo tah!

LuuH-Chan: Um vampiro.. =OO Sonho de consumo *.* huahauhauahuah. Cap. 2 já tah aki.

Kuchiki Rin: Obrigadaa por gostar ... já toh continuando! Continua acompanhando tah! =D

Pequena rin: Hihihihi, você não sabe o quanto isso me incentiva, vlw's!

Sarah: Inovador sesshy vampiro! Hehehe... Continua lendo ok? ;]

Rin Taisho Sama: Você vai saber tudo aqui nesse cap. tah! Só basta ler heheheh. Realmente Rin é loka de pedra [2].

Susan: Vlww ! Deus grego mesmoo *.* Estou postando o segundo cap. Espero que você gostem tbm ^^!

Inoue-kun: Sesshoumaru é tão metido [2] Concordo plenamente com você! E se você ler esse cap vai comprovar isso ainda mais! Obrigada... =3

**Bem... Queria agradecer a todos que leram e agradecer ainda mais para quem deixou reviews.**

**Capítulo 2: O jogo começou **

Aqui estou eu, no meu banheiro, tentando ajudar um completo desconhecido, que por coincidência, encontrei no meu quintal 'assombrado'. A questão é que esse cara, num é uma pessoa simples não, se é que você me entende.

Ele é, bem, um vampiro.

Sim, um vampiro.

Vocês devem achar que eu pirei de vez. Mas infelizmente não, eu tenho como provar.

Quer ver?

-Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. -disse ele tirando minhas mãos de cima dele.

-Ah, claro! Estou vendo, tanto é que você está cheio de feridas.

-Quer ajudar? -perguntou se virando para mim.

-Sim.

-Que tal começar me dando seu sangue?

Viu?

Ele quer o meu sangue. O meu _sangue_!

-Não! -exclamei.

-Então saia daqui! E veja se me arranja alguma coisa para comer.

-Você está pensando o que? Que eu sou sua empregada?

Ele bateu a porta do banheiro na minha cara.

Que cara mais folgado.

-Se quiser pode usar umas roupas do meu pai, vou deixá-la aqui fora. E vou ver se arranjo alguma coisa para lhe servir de alimento.

Antes que eu mesma acabe virando.

Ele pode me 'devorar' a qualquer hora, não sei porque ele não fez isso ainda.

Deve ser porque eu estou ajudando-o ou simplesmente porque gostou do meu rostinho de anjo. (N/A: ¬¬')

Não, acho que vou ficar com a primeira opção mesmo.

Agora, do que os vampiros gostam? Pergunta obvia essa minha. Mas onde é que eu vou arranjar sangue a essa hora da noite?

Kohaku! Claro, como eu me esqueci dele. Meu vizinho e 'amigo' de infância. Ele é médico, deve ter alguma bolsa de sangue sobrando na casa dele.

-Sesshoumaru... -bati na porta do banheiro- Vou sair rapidinho. Se você fizer alguma coisa com a minha casa enquanto eu não estiver aqui, a polícia irá ter uma conversinha com você.

Ameaçar poderia ser um coisa boa para alguém simples. Só que ele não é simples.

Então, não esperei por uma resposta.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Fui para a casa do Kohaku que fica a exatamente quinze passos distante da minha.

-Será que ele já está em casa? -me perguntei, enquanto batia na porta. - Cadê você, Kohaku?

Alguém abriu a porta. Era ele.

-Rin?

-Ah! Ainda bem que você está em casa, Kohaku.

-O que foi? Você parece meio agitada...

Agitada é pouco.

-Eu queria pedir algo para você.

-Entre primeiro, aí você me fala. -fez cortesia para mim.

-Não, eu estou com pressa...

-O que houve Rin?

-Er... Bem... Você teria alguma bolsa de sangue aí? -perguntei esbouçando um dos meus melhores sorrisos apenas para persuadi-lo.

-Bolsa de sangue? Acho que tenho sim...

-Você poderia me dar duas? Pode ser de qualquer tipo... Poderia?

-Mas Rin, você sabe que eu não posso...

-Por favor! -choraminguei.

-Mas Rin...

-Tudo bem então. -fingi cara de desapontamento. -Me desculpe, isso só causaria problemas para você. Obrigada pela ajuda de qualquer jeito. -dei meia volta e comecei a voltar para a minha casa.

-Espera! Talvez... Talvez eu consiga lhe dar algumas.

-Sério? -voltei correndo. -Obrigada Kohaku.

-Espere aqui. -ele entrou na casa.

Não demorou muito e ele voltou com as duas bolsas que eu tinha pedido.

-Obrigada Kohaku! Fico devendo essa ok! -sorri para ele.

-Mas para que você quer essas bolsas?

Ops! Eu não tinha pensado nisso. E agora?

-Er... Eu sei que é meio estanho, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, então...

-Não é isso que eu estou perguntando Rin.

-Por favor, não me pergunte. Só... Só confie em mim tá? -pisquei para ele.

Aí vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu não falei sobre o vampiro que estava nesse momento na minha casa para o Kohaku. Bem, porque simplesmente ele não acreditaria.

-Tudo bem... -vi ele fazer uma cara tão penosa que eu voltei e o abracei.

-Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, Kohaku. Afinal, você me conhece mais do que ninguém... -eu senti ele ficando tenso nos meus braços. - O que foi? -perguntei me afastando.

-Nada... -ele desviou o olhar.

-Hum... Então eu vou indo.

-Ok.

-Te amo, Kohaku.

-Eu...Eu também.

Kohaku é muito parecido comigo tirando o fato de que ele perdeu os pais mais cedo do que eu. Ele foi abandonado ainda bebê na frente da minha casa. Meus pais o adotaram, aí depois, me tiveram. Passamos a infância e a adolescência juntos. Até que ele atingiu a maioridade e foi morar por conta própria ao nosso lado. Até hoje nós somos amigos e eu o considero como um irmão mais velho para mim. Ele sempre me ajuda e eu sempre o ajudo. Um simples relação mutualista entre eu e ele.

Voltei para casa. E antes de entrar, escutei a voz de Sesshoumaru.

-_Não sei onde eu estou. Apenas rastreie esse telefone e me achará. Venha rápido. Preciso reunir o conselho o quanto antes. -_ele deu uma pausa- _Não, eu o faço._

Depois disso não escutei mais nada.

E então a porta foi aberta repentinamente.

-Arrumou alguma coisa? -ele perguntou na minha frente.

Eu dei um pulo de quase dois metros.

-Você me assustou!

-Quem mandou ficar escutando conversa particular?

-Você estava usando o meu telefone sem a minha permissão e ainda vem me dá sermão? -ele apenas rolou os olhos e voltou para dentro de casa.

-E então. Arrumou alguma coisa? -se encostou no balcão da cozinha e cruzou os braços me encarando.

-Sim, arrumei. -disse, fechando a porta atrás de mim.- Duas bolsas de sangue. -vi ele fazer uma cara de desgosto. -Foi o máximo que eu consegui arrumar a essa hora da noite. Não tenho nada melhor para oferecer.

-Tem certeza? -perguntou maliciosamente.

Num segundo ele estava parado logo ali na frente, no outro, estava ao meu lado.

-Tenho. -joguei as bolsas de sangue para ele e me afastei rapidamente. -As roupas do meu pai serviram direitinho em você... -reparei nele e nas feridas onde a roupa não cobria. -Onde você conseguiu elas?

-Elas o que? -retrucou enquanto pegava um copo e despeja o sangue da bolsa pouco a pouco.

-Essas feridas? -ele permaneceu calado por um momento. -Se não quiser falar, por mim tudo bem. -me joguei no sofá.

-Traição. -disse finalmente.

-Hum... -fiquei o observando enquanto ele tomava o líquido grosso e vermelho do copo.

Foi então que eu prestei mais atenção nele. No quão magnífica a figura dele era. Ele parecia tão... tão humano. Ele era o tipo de cara que toda mulher se apaixonaria de primeira. Alto, braços longos e fortes, lindos cabelos prateados, um olhar sedutor, perfeito. Me pergunto com quantas mulheres ele já saiu ou se deitou.

-Por que está me olhando?

Acordei do meu transe.

-Eu só estava pensando se existe mais de você por aí. -menti.

Claro que eu não ia dizer o que eu estava pensando agora pouco. Se não ele ia achar que eu estava 'caidinha' por ele. O que não é verdade, certo?

-De mim? Não, não existe.

-Você é o único vampiro na face da terra?

-Não.

-Como não? Você acabou de dizer... -fui interrompida por ele.

-Eu disse que não existe outro como _eu_. Não existe outro vampiro que o sangue seja puro.

-Sangue puro?

-Sim. Eu sou um vampiro puro-sangue. De forma mais simples, o meu sangue é tão puro quanto a água, isso devido a séculos e séculos de descendências puras. -percebi um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Ele parecia orgulhoso enquanto falava. -Há outros, mas não igual a mim.

-Sangue puro... -sussurei, tentando entender o que ele disse.- Você está dizendo que existem outros vampiros, mas não sangue puro?

-Sim.

De repente, ele quebrou o copo de vidro vazio em sua própria mão. Vi sangue escorrer e cair no chão da cozinha.

-Você está maluco? -corri até ele e peguei a sua mão. -Você... -travei.

Não tinha corte. Quer dizer, tinha, mas ele já tinha sarado em menos de um segundo. Olhei para todo o corpo dele e todas as feridas tinha desaparecido.

-Já está fazendo efeito.

-O que está fazendo efeito? -perguntei sem entender.

-O sangue que você me deu. Já está reagindo no meu corpo.

Então era para isso que ele queria tanto sangue.

-Incrível! -admirei.

-E isso não é nada comparado ao _poder_ de um sangue puro. Um vampiro simples não tem essas _habilidades_ e muito menos os humanos. -ironizou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Eu acabei de perceber que fiz uma burrice de novo.

-Então... Você já está bem? -perguntei com a voz já ficando esquissada.

-Não está óbvio?

Raciocine comigo:

A garantia de que ele não ia me atacar era que eu estava o ajudando e que ele estava fraco.

Só que eu acabei dando o que ele mais queria, sangue.

E bem, ele já está melhor. Ou seja, ele não está mais fraco, logo, ele não precisa mais da minha ajuda.

Resumindo: Estou frita!

-Nossa! Acabei de me lembrar que eu não jantei ainda... Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para comer ok? Não demoro muito. -sorri falsamente para ele.

Mantenha a calma Rin.

-Se quiser companhia enquanto eu estiver fora, chame o Kuro tá?

Dei meia volta e comecei a andar, andar não, correr para o porta da minha casa.

Eu estava quase lá, quando senti um aperto de ferro no meu braço.

-Para onde pensa que você vai? -perguntou franzindo o cenho para o meu lado.

Parece que ele descobriu que eu estava querendo escapar.

-Hahaha... -dei um riso nervoso. -O que foi? Eu só ia comprar alguma coisa para comer. -senti ele aproximar mais meu corpo ao dele.

-Sabe, olhando para você agora, até parece um pouco apetitosa.

Apetitosa? Eu? Me desesperei.

-O-o-o que vo-vo-cê vai fazer comigo? Se lembre que eu lhe ajudei... Se você me matar, meu espírito vai lhe importunar por toda a eternidade. -falei com a voz sufocada de desespero e ele sorriu, sínico.

-Que pena que você não vai mais lembrar de nada quando acordar... Eu realmente me divertir com você, _humana_. -sorriu sarcástico.

-Do que você está falando?

Depois disso eu senti um sopro no meu rosto. Fiquei tonta. De repente me deu uma enorme vontade de dormir.

E então, apaguei.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Quando abri meu olhos no outro dia, já era de manhã. O sol estava entrando pelo meu quarto. Apesar de toda a neve de ontem, ainda tinha um pouco de sol.

Meu rosto estava sendo lambido por repetidas vezes.

-Kuro... Sai. -empurrei ele para o lado e me levantei da cama.

Cama?

-O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de ter vindo parar no meu quarto. -estava confusa. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça.

E então, como um raio atravessando uma nuvem, a noite passada me veio em mente.

Sesshoumaru.

Eu levei a minha mão instintivamente ao meu pescoço. Parecia tudo intacto.

-Será... Será que foi tudo um sonho? Não, parecia muito real para ter sido só um sonho. -me virei e corri para a cozinha.

Ainda estava com a bagunça que o Kuro tinha feito, mas sem nenhuma gota de sangue no piso. Fui no banheiro. Mesma coisa, todo arrumado e sem nenhum vestígio de que alguém passou ali nas últimas dez horas. Mas então...? Só me restava o quintal. Corri.

-Tem que ter alguma coisa! Tem que ter. -falei tentando convencer a mim mesma.

Entrei correndo no meio das árvores. Já que estava de manhã, eu não tinha medo. Não muito. Eu estava descalça, senti o frio imediatamente assim que eu pisei na neve acumulada. Mas não me importei. Corri até o local onde eu o encontrei na noite passada. Avistei alguma coisa no chão.

Era _sangue_. O sangue dele. Estava totalmente intacto, nem a neve conseguiu congelá-lo. Afinal era _sangue puro_.

-Então é verdade. Realmente aconteceu.

Não sei se ficava aliviada ou assustada pelo o que aconteceu na noite passada.

-Você não me engana Sesshoumaru. Você não planejava que o seu _feitiço_ não funcionasse né? Infelizmente, eu lembrei de tudo... -me aproximei da possa de sangue e ajoelhei. -_Sangue puro_? E se eu...

Nessa hora, eu não sei o que deu em mim, só sei que eu fiquei uma enorme vontade de provar _aquele_ sangue.

-Só um pouquinho não vai matar ninguém. Eu acho.

Passei o dedo no sangue e o levei à boca.

Me espantei comigo mesma.

-Não acredito que eu gostei disto.

Não que eu beba sangue ou alguma coisa parecida como os próprios vampiros. É só que o dele era... Era doce e gostoso. Sempre escutei dizer que o sangue tinha gosto de ferrugem com sal ou coisa parecida, mas nunca escutei que ele era doce.

Será que é porque é o sangue de um vampiro? Quem sabe.

-É melhor eu sair logo daqui, se não é capaz de eu levar um pouco disso.

Me arrepiei com a ideia. Levantei um pouco receosa pois o sangue estava me atraindo de uma forma desconhecida e tentadora. Corri antes que provasse mais daquilo. Foi então percebi outra coisa. Meu pé. Ele não estava mais doendo, não tinha mais nenhum arranhão nem cicatriz.

-Ele fez isso? -observei o meu pé sarado. -Incrível.

Voltei para casa e fui direto para o espelho. Observei claramente a minha imagem refletida nele. Eu estava um caco. Olhei mais de uma vez para o meu próprio pescoço buscando alguma coisa que indicasse que ele foi violado. Mas para a minha sorte, não tinha nenhuma marca. Até porque se ele me mordesse enquanto eu estivesse desacordada, ele seria um tremendo de um covarde. Ele foi embora sem deixar nada, nem um simples 'obrigado-por-cuidar-de-mim-enquanto-eu-estava-quase-morrendo'. Mas nem isso. Talvez, mas só talvez, eu possa aliviar para o lado dele. Quando eu o encontrar novamente vou lhe dizer poucas e boas e perguntar como ele foi parar no meu quintal. Aparece do nada, tenta me matar e depois desaparece? Isso não vai ficar assim não. Mas será que eu vou encontrá-lo de novo? Bem provável que não.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Tinha acabado de lavar os pratos do almoço e arrumar a cozinha quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô? -disseram.

-Kohaku?

-Rin...Você recebeu meu recado?

-Que recado?

-Ah... Não recebeu. Bem, é que eu queria que você fosse comigo para o shopping comprar um presente para um amigo que está fazendo aniversário. Você pode me ajudar?

-Mas você não tem que ficar no hospital?

-Hoje não preciso passar o dia todo... Então vai querer?

-Tudo bem... Mas não posso demorar, porque tenho que pesquisar o tema do meu próximo livro, então...

-Ok! Estou saindo agora daqui, vou passar aí para te pegar ok?

-Ok.

Desliguei o telefone e fui tomar banho.

Essa poderia ser uma forma de eu retribuir o favor que ele me fez ontem à noite. Me pergunto quando será que eu vou encontrar o Sesshoumaru de novo. Ele disse que existe outros vampiros por aí, isso que dizer que eu já posso ter me deparado com um e não ter nem percebido.

Quem perceberia?

Assim que eu tinha terminado de me arrumar, Kohaku buzinou na frente da minha casa. Eu corri, deixei Kuro no quintal, tranquei tudo e partir para o carro dele.

-Você veio rápido. Quase não dava tempo de me arrumar direito. -reclamei fechando a porta do carro e colocando o cinto de segurança.

-Me desculpe. -sorriu para mim. -É que eu queria aproveitar mais, talvez a gente poderia ver um filme. -falou acelerando o carro.

-Filme?

-Sim, um filme.

-Kohaku, você sabe que eu não posso demorar.

-Rin, você tem que sair mais vezes... Você fica intocada dentro daquela casa quase o dia inteiro, o único lugar que eu vejo você indo é aquele parque. Não sei como você não se cansa.

-E você? Que vive o dia inteiro naquele hospital?

-Isso é diferente, é trabalho!

-Não tem nada de diferente. Toda vez que eu vou aquele parque é para trabalhar e ativar a minha mente para começar a escrever. Então não há nada de errado com isso. Eu pelo menos respiro ar puro lá, e você? Respira o que naquele hospital? Um ar cheio de bactérias e vírus?

-Pois fique sabendo que todos os médicos tem horários de repouso e que no próprio hospital tem uma área especialmente para isso. E você que nem área de trabalho tem?

-Isso porque eu não quero. Prefiro escrever sozinha. E você, que nem tem escolha? Não tem nem um tempo para ficar só naquela bomba de bactéria gigante chamado de hospital.

Nós sempre temos esse tipo de briga. Um reclama do trabalho do outro. Eu não desgosto de médicos, só implico com a profissão dele porque ele implica com a minha. Desde de cedo ele não concordou com a ideia de eu ser escritora. Ficava dizendo que isso não dava futuro e que se eu fosse pelo menos um redatora de algum jornal, eu talvez poderia ganhar algum dinheiro.

Preconceituoso!

-Pelo menos eu tenho um carro.

Ele está se gabando só por que tem uma carro?

-E daí? Há outras maneiras de andar por aí do que andar de carro.

Eu me calei e ele também. O clima ficou pesado até nós chegarmos no shopping.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

-Que tal um livro? -perguntei parando na frente de um livraria.

-Acho melhor não... Ele não é muito de ler. -falou meio indeciso. -Acho melhor...

-Que cheiro é esse? -o interrompi. Inspirei o ar várias vezes sentindo um aroma delicioso invadir meus pulmões.

-Cheiro? -fez a mesma coisa que eu. -Não sinto nada.

-Vem de dentro da livraria. -entrei na livraria praticamente correndo e deixando Kohaku para trás.

Aquele aroma era simplesmente delicioso. Não sei dizer ao certo o que era, parecia perfume. Um cheiro muito agradável.

Procurei por toda a extensão do estabelecimento. Até que finalmente encontrei o dono do tal aroma. Ele estava de costa, lendo um livro qualquer e tinha um enorme cabelo prateado.

Não! Não posso acreditar que isto esteja acontecendo duas vezes comigo. Deve ser a minha sina.

-Sesshoumaru. -gritei dentro da livraria, despertando olhares aborrecidos para mim. Mas não me importei.

Ele se virou bruscamente para mim. Demorou um pouco para processar o que estava acontecendo. Depois tudo que ele fez foi ficar me encarando como se ele não estivesse acreditando que eu estivesse parada bem na frente dele.

-Eu ainda tinha algumas coisas para falar, só que você desapareceu. -comecei o repreendendo. Mas tudo que ele fazia era ficar parado, olhando para o meu rosto, incrédulo.

-O que foi? -perguntei. Depois me lembrei do porque ele estava assim. -Ah, sim, como eu ia me esquecer. Você tentou apagar a minha memória. Sim, tentou mesmo. Deve está se perguntando por que eu ainda me lembro. Para o seu azar, eu também não sei. Você deve ter feito o _feitiço _errado...

-Como...? -ele ainda não estava acreditando.

-Mas como vê, não funcionou. Não comigo. Ainda está tudo aqui dentro. -apontei para a minha própria cabeça.

-Você deve está maluca. -deu as costa, me ignorando e voltando a ler.

-Ei, não me ignore. -andei em sua direção e me lembrei do meu pé. -Eu não deveria estar te agradecendo mas obrigada pelo que você fez com o meu pé.

-Eu não quero seus agradecimentos. -falou ainda de costas para mim. -E se for pedir muito, não apareça na minha frente de novo.

-Hum? O que foi? Você é muito orgulhoso para ser pego conversando com uma _humana_ em público?

-Não é isso. -ele se virou para mim de novo- Você não devia estar aqui, não devia estar falando comigo, não devia nem me reconhecer. -ele falou, dessa vez sincero.

-Sinto muito se seu feitiço não funcionou comigo. Mas eu ainda...

Um homenzinho apareceu de maneira sorrateira por detrás de Sesshoumaru, atrapalhando minha fala.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, precisamos ir.

-Vai fugir de novo? -atalhei ele.

-Fugir? -franziu o cenho para mim.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, quem é essa _humana_?

-Rin!

Finalmente Kohaku me achou.

-Rin, por que você saiu correndo? -olhou para Sesshoumaru e ficou paralisado.

-Ora, ora... O que temos aqui. Um cachorro do traidor. -falou Sesshoumaru com um olhar indecifrável para Kohaku.

Cachorro? Traidor? Kohaku?

-Sesshoumaru-sama. -disse Kohaku, ríspido.

-Opa, pera aí! -interrompi o encontro.- Vocês já se conhecem?

-Não! -respondeu Kohaku.

-Sim. -respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Fiquei confusa. O que estava acontecendo aqui? Eles se conheciam ou não? E o que é essa história de cachorro do traidor?

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Fim de mais um cap!**

**O três já está a caminho ok!**

**Obrigada por lerem =]**

**Bye! Até o próximo cap! **


	3. Primeira Jogada

**COMUNICADO****: InuYasha e Cia não me pertencem, mas a história que se segue é de minha autoria.**

Olá fangirl, fanboys e o resto! Olá todo mundoo. Eu não tenho mesmo escapatória então eu vou falar:

demoreimuitoprapostar... é eu sei /apanha me desculpem /apanha /apanha *toda vermelha*

Bem, vamos a fic. Eu olhei as reviews e vi que algumas estavam confusas em relação a isso:

_-Ora, ora... O que temos aqui. Um cachorro do traidor_.

Sesshoumaru –s2– disse cachorro DO traidor e isso não quer dizer que Kohaku seja O traidor... Mas criando uma hipótese, ele pode acabar se tornando um traidor por ser 'cachorro' de um. ;] espero que tenham entendido.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

_Rin Taisho Sama__:_ hehehe perguntas que serão respondidas com o decorrer da fic =D Obrigada pela review.

_Kuchiki Rin:_ Adoro quando vocês fazem hipóteses e mais hipóteses sobre a fic. Você notou uma parte bem importante da fic ^^ Obrigada pela Review.

_Inoue Taisho:_ Bem, não saiu rápido mas tah aki, espero que goste. Obrigada pela review.

_Sandramonte:_ O.O hauahuahauhauah' quem sabe, quem sabe xD. Obrigada pela review.

_Pequena rin:_ *-* eu tbm... hehehe vlw pela review.

_Susan:_ Obrigada, eu tbm eu tbm *-* Toh continuando ^^ Obrigada pela Review

_Shirlaine:_ Leitora nova o/ hauhauhauahauhauaha' que bom estar divertindo minhas leitoras xD. Obrigada pela Review.

_BEKA TAISHOU:_ Nuussaaa vlw mesmoo *chorando lagos* Kohaku vampiro? Não posso falar =X Muahahahaha. Obrigada pela Review.

_Susan:_ De novo! *-* eu sei que era pra me apressar mas... *-* brigadinha.

Agradecendo também quem leu e nem deixou review xD

Me desculpe erros de português, as vezes passam alguns na revisão ;]

**Capítulo 3: Primeira Jogada**

Neste exato momento, o clima entre nós não era um dos melhores. Estava pesado. Muito pesado por sinal.

-Eu não estou entendendo. Finalmente, vocês se conhecem ou não? -perguntei olhando de um para o outro.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, gostaria que não me chamasse assim. Eu tenho um nome. -Kohaku se pôs.

-Vocês são todos iguais. Possuem a mesma _raça. _Não há porque usar um nome para me dirigir a vocês. -falou com um ar de arrogância na voz.

_-_Mas isso não... -Kohaku foi interrompido.

-Não diga o que eu tenho que fazer. Já se esqueceu da sua posição aqui? -falou completamente cheio de si. Kohaku apertou meu braço.

-Tudo bem, não preciso mais da resposta. Mas... -fui interrompida por Kohaku.

-Vamos embora, Rin. -Kohaku se virou e começou a me arrastar com ele.

-Espera aí, Kohaku! -reclamei, me desvencilhando da mão dele. -Eu tenho perguntas a fazer a esse sujeito.

-Não, você não tem! -ele pegou de novo o meu braço e voltou a me arrastar.

-O que há com você? -olhei-o diretamente nos olhos para ele ver que eu não estava gostando nada do que estava fazendo, mas acabei me assustando. Os olhos dele estavam pegando chamas de raiva e ódio. -Kohaku...? -ele não falou nada, mas continuou me arrastando. -Bem, olha... Adeus. -falei para Sesshoumaru, que somente sorriu. Um sorriso falso por sinal.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, precisamos ir... -consegui ainda escutar aquele homenzinho falando.

Não queria contrariar o Kohaku. Não agora. Me virei e me deixei ser levada por ele. Ainda senti o olhar de Sesshoumaru nas nossas costas até que nos perdemos na multidão do shopping. Ele me arrastou direto para o carro.

-Já vamos? Mas e o presente? -perguntei intrigada.

-Entra. -ele falou com tanta autoridade que eu nem interpelei a ordem.

-Tudo bem... -entrei. Ele fez a mesma coisa, só que com mais rispidez. Ligou o carro e fomos para a estrada.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Durante toda a volta nós não falamos nada. Percebi que ele tinha se acalmado mais. Estava na hora de agir e descobrir o que tinha por trás disso tudo. Ou pelo menos, descobrir quase tudo.

-Chegamos. -disse ele parando em frente a minha casa.

-Você vai voltar para o hospital?

-Não.

-Quer entrar? -ofereci.

-Não sei... -falou meio hesitante.

Normalmente ele não hesitaria fazer qualquer coisa que eu pedisse. Mas o fato é que ele sabia claramente quais eram as minha intenções.

-Você sabe que um dia a menos outro a mais, não importa. Eu vou conseguir arrancar isso de você...

Eu achei que ele ia me enxotar do carro e partir para casa. Mas me surpreendi quando ele aceitou de boa vontade.

-Quer alguma coisa para beber? -perguntei, fazendo cortesia, enquanto entrávamos em casa.

-Não. -disse Kohaku, sentando no banco do balcão.

-Então eu vou direto ao assunto. -falei com o tom totalmente sério.

-Pode começar. Mas com uma condição. -declarou Kohaku.

-Ah! Lá vem você...

-Eu respondo as suas e você responde as minhas.

-Bem... Me parece justo. -concordei. -Então, de onde você o conhece? -perguntei encarando o olhar dele.

-Eu conheço ele do hospital. -falou, desviando o olhar dele do meu para qualquer coisa no chão.

-Mentira.

-Não estou mentido.

-Você desviou seus olhos dos meus.

-E? -perguntou, não dando a mínima importância para o que eu estava falando.

-E? E que quando você... -me calei. -Não importa. Mas eu sei que você está mentindo. -falei, claramente irritada.

-Não estou. -insistiu.

Só foi eu ou mais alguém percebeu que existia algo mais entre esse dois do que um simples aperto de mão num hospital? E contando também o fato de o Kohaku ter ficado todo esquentadiço com esse encontro.

-Ah! Kohaku, assim não vale.

-Isso é tudo. Estou dizendo. Eu conheço ele do hospital, as vezes ele faz umas visitas por lá.

-E por que você ficou tão alterado quando encontrou com ele?

-Não vou responder porque agora é a vez da minha pergunta. -se endireitou. -De onde você o conhece?

-Pode fazer a mesma pergunta? -tentei enrolar para não responder. Não tinha inventado ainda um mentira para contar. Em troca disso estava tentando enrolá-lo.

-Rin, isso não é uma brincadeira. -disse Kohaku começando a se irritar.

-Bem... Isso não é muito relevante. -falei fingindo tranquilidade. -Eu encontrei com ele por acaso, só isso.

Muito bem, Rin! Não é mentira, mas é parcialmente a verdade.

-Não importa? Rin, Sesshoumaru num é um... -ele deu uma pausa pensando no que ia dizer. -_Homem_ com quem você possa se meter. -ele viu eu arqueia uma sobrancelha em forma de contestamento e logo se defendeu. -O que eu quero dizer é que, você sabe, ele é o diretor da faculdade Taisho e... -o interrompi.

-O que? Diretor da faculdade Taisho? Ele é um Taisho? Claro! -bati na minha própria cabeça. -Sesshoumaru Taisho...

-Você sabe a posição dele, eu não estou dizendo que você não é da altura dele, é só que... Ele não presta para você.

-O que você quer dizer com 'ele não presta para mim'? Que eu saiba, ele é um...

-Ele simplesmente não presta, está bem? -berrou agora com a raiva transpondo toda a sua paciência. -Fique longe dele!

O silêncio se prostrou entre nós dois.

-Eu vou para casa. -Kohaku quebrou o silêncio com uma voz que revelava que ele ainda estava possesso.

-Não, espera. Ouça, eu sei o que você está tentando dizer, Kohaku. Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com Sesshoumaru. Eu só queria terminar uma conversa pendente. Não se preocupe. Não vou me envolver com ele, se é isso que você teme. -tentei acalmá-lo.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Absoluta?

-Kohaku!

-Eu só quero que você fique longe dele...

Que eu tenho que ficar longe dele, eu já sabia. Quero dizer, o cara é um _vampiro_ e quem for esperto vai passar por bem longe. Mas o que está me intrigando é porque Kohaku está insistindo demais nisso.

Por quê?

Será que ele sabe que Sesshoumaru é um vampiro?

Não... Impossível né?

Bem, de qualquer forma, é melhor deixar o assunto quieto por um tempo. Até porque se eu falar mais alguma coisa, eu posso acabar me denunciando. Eu não quero que Kohaku saiba o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Não ainda.

-Eu já disse. Não vou me envolver com ele. Ok?

O assunto morreu.

-Cadê o Kuro? -Kohaku mudou de assunto.

-Deve está lá trás, fuçando alguma coisa...

-Estranhei, porque ele não veio arrancar a minha perna. -sorriu da própria piada.

-Ah, deixa o bichinho em paz. Ele só não gosta de você. Só isso.

-Só isso... -suspirou irônico.- Eu acho que já vou. Você tinha trabalho para fazer né?

-Ah é mesmo... Tudo bem.

Levei ele até a porta e nos despedimos. Ainda bem que ele não perguntou nada sobre o fim das bolsas de sangue. Eu teria que criar outras mentiras e como bem vocês sabem, mentira tem pernas curtas.

-Sesshoumaru... -suspirei.

O nome dele passou pelos meus lábios sem eu nem mesmo perceber. Eu estava pensando muito nele. Preciso me concentrar no trabalho. Fui para o meu quarto, peguei meu material e me joguei na cama. Comecei a fazer aquilo que eu sempre faço, escrever palavras aleatoriamente. Olhei um vez pela janela do meu quarto, vi Kuro correndo para lá e para cá com alguma coisa, que eu não gostaria de saber o que era, na boca. Já estava escurecendo e eu estava cansada. De que? Eu não sei... Só sei que eu estava exausta. Me levantei e dei uma última olhada na janela.

-Sem chance dele aparecer de novo... -me conformei.

Não era minha intenção dormir, mas acabou acontecendo.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Eu estava num quarto desconhecido. O clima estava tenso.

Estava sozinha? Não, tinha mais alguém.

E esse alguém estava concentrado em mim.

Não dava para ver direito quem era. Estava escuro.

_O que está acontecendo? _

Me perguntei enquanto tentava vê-lo nitidamente. Parecia se um homem. Parecia estar olhando para mim. Tinha alguma coisa assustadora nele ele.

Os olhos. Os olhos tinham uma cor vermelha.

E sua boca. Dela escorria sangue. Muito sangue.

_Quem...?_

Fiz menção de andar. De me aproximar. E foi aí que eu vi um corpo. Ele estava segurando um corpo. Não sei se estava desmaiado ou morto. Só sei que tinha muito sangue ao redor dele. Recuei.

Os olhos dele começaram a brilhar mais. Ele soltou o corpo, que caiu fazendo um forte barulho oco no chão e acabou espalhando mais o sangue.

_Meu Deus..._

Sussurrei alarmada. Ele estava vindo na minha direção. Ele estava vindo para cima de mim.

Ele me queria.

_Não._

Recuei ainda mais. Ele apenas sorriu. O que me deixou mais assustada.

Então, ele pulou em cima de mim.

8-8-8-8-8

Acordei. Estava suada, agitada e tremendo.

Um sonho. Foi apenas um sonho.

Senti um vento frio bater no meu rosto vindo da janela, me refrescando, me acalmando. Percebi que já estava bastante escuro e a lua já estava alta no céu.

-Me pergunto que horas seriam... -levantei da cama cautelosa. Só conseguia enxergar por causa do luar. Fui para o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Kuro foi ao meu encontro.

-O que foi? -alisei ele.- Está com fome? Me desculpe, eu acabei caindo no sono...

Levei ele para a cozinha e despejei a ração no pote dele.

-Essa porta ficou aberta? -falei me referindo a porta do quintal. -Que descuido meu... Isso foi porque você ficou aí fora, Kuro! Sempre é culpa sua. - me aproximei dele. -Está me ouvindo? -ele rosnou. -Você rosnou para mim? Você ousou rosnar para sua dona, vira-lata? -berrei. -Você vai ter que me respeitar. -levantei a mão para bater nele, mas ele correu em direção ao quintal. -Ah, ainda quer fugir? Pense nas consequência, Kuro. Você está me fazendo gastar energia a essa hora da noite. -corri atrás dele.

Pareço até uma maluca brigando com um cachorro a essa hora da noite. Mas eu não estava fazendo nada de mais mesmo. Ainda deu tempo de eu chegar no quintal e vê-lo se perder no meio do mato.

-Você me paga seu vira-lata. Vai dormir aqui fora hoje! -me virei pisando duro e comecei a voltar para dentro.

_Rin._

-... -parei. Raciocinei um pouco e voltei a andar. -Devo está ouvindo coisa...

_Rin._

De novo?

E foi ai que senti um arrepio na nuca que me fez estremecer desde o topo da cabeça até as pontas dos artelhos inferiores.

-Humana.

Me virei bruscamente e acabei dando de cara com Sesshoumaru.

Era ele! Era realmente ele. Mas como, por que, para que? Essa perguntas estavam enchendo a minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que processava algo para sair em forma de fala.

-Não brigue com o seu cachorro. Ele estava fazendo o que eu tinha instruído ele fazer. -disse ele após perceber que eu não iria dizer nada.

Eu estava sem palavras. Eu pensei que nunca mais me encontraria com ele de novo, e aqui estamos nós, frente a frente.

-O que foi? -perguntou depois que percebeu a minha cara de espanto.

-Por-por que está aqui? -não consegui pensar em outra coisa para perguntar.

-Já que você perguntou, estou aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta. -caminhou em minha direção.

-Pro-pro-posta? Um superior vampiro puro-sangue fazendo uma proposta para um mísero e simples humano? -recuei.

-Reconsiderei várias regras para vim aqui lhe oferecer essa proposta... Mas pense bem, você não é a única humana neste mundo.

-Então, por que, justamente, eu? Quero dizer, eu nem conheço você e você nem me conhece. Nós encontramos apenas por coincidência...

-Você faz perguntas de mais. -ele colocou as mãos no bolso num gesto claro de aborrecimento. -Se você não quiser, eu posso...

-Não. Espera. -o interrompi.

Eu não _devia_ nem _podia_ me envolver com ele. Eu até prometi a Kohaku. Mas... Mas uma chance dessas não vou encontrar tão fácil de novo. Quero dizer, ele me escolheu.

Ah! Qual é? Eu sou uma escritora afinal das contas.

-Aceitarei. -falei por fim derrotada pela curiosidade.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Parei em frente ao portão de entrada da mansão Taisho. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos. Tinha passado o resto da noite em claro me perguntando o que era essa tal proposta. Ele não me disse. Alias, ele não me disse nada mais, até porque ele nem podia, pois ele nem estava mais lá. Ele simplesmente desapareceu depois que eu disse que aceitaria. Não me disse um 'ok' ou nem mesmo onde eu poderia falar com ele de novo. Resultado, aqui estou eu.

-Não posso permitir sua entrada se não tiver hora marcada. -repetiu pela terceira vez uma voz que saía do interfone.

-Mas eu não tenho hora marcada, mas mesmo assim eu...

-Então não posso permitir sua entrada. Adeus.

-Não, es... -desligaram. -...pera.

Ótimo! Ele vai achar que eu desisti. Eu _tenho_ que achar um jeito de entrar.

Dei um volta completa naquele enorme terreno e parei na parte que eu achava mais deserta.

-Pronto. Perfeito. Acho que aqui ninguém me veria pulando. -falei comigo mesma.

É o único jeito. Não pensem que eu faço isso o tempo todo, quero dizer, pular muros. Esta é a primeira vez. Já desisti de várias outras propostas, mas esta é bem diferente das outras e eu não posso simplesmente abaixar a cabeça e desistir.

-Ainda bem que eu não vim de vestido... -sussurrei claramente aliviada.

Escalei o muro com uma certa dificuldade mas para e minha sorte tinha sempre um buraquinho onde eu conseguia apoiar os pés e as mãos. Finalmente cheguei no cume do muro e pulei de vez para o outro lado. Aterrissei, se é que se pode chamar isso de aterrissagem. Limpei a barra da minha roupa e olhei ao redor. Perfeito, não tinha mesmo ninguém. O que era estranho, mas para mim estava ótimo. Agora eu só tinha que...

-Ora, o que uma moça sozinha faz por aqui? -perguntaram.

Opa. Não tinha notado que tinha alguém aqui. E para a minha maior surpresa não era só um alguém, eram três.

-Ela acabou de invadir... O que devemos fazer com uma mulher fora-da-lei? -disse um outro.

-Poderíamos deixar ela se desculpar dizendo que foi apenas um engano não é pessoal? -disse o terceiro com um tom explícito de ironia na voz. -Ou talvez não. -piscou para o meu lado.

Isso era mal.

-Vocês não são seguranças daqui. Ou são? -perguntei ajeitando minha postura.

-Seguranças? -retrucaram os três em uníssono. -Claro que não.

Eles pareciam que iam cair na gargalhada a qualquer momento. Estavam tirando sarro com minha cara.

-Bem, eu preciso ir então. -falei começando a andar, mas fui interrompida por um aperto no meu braço.

-Sinto muito mas não vamos deixar você partir... -disse um que tinha um olhar assustador. Mas eu não me deixei abalar.

-Não me toque. -falei em um tom autoritário me livrando do aperto. -Não sei como vocês apareceram aqui antes de eu perceber mas... -minha fala ficou no ar. Eles notaram que um certo conflito começou a passar dentro do meu olhar.

Eu estava começando a desconfiar de algo. Algo sério. Estava começando a desconfiar que eles eram _vampiros. _Todos os três. Os fatos indicavam isso. Até o próprio Sesshoumaru tinha dito que existiam outros vampiros. Se esse for o caso... Mas eu não poderia perguntar, porque se eles fossem simples humanos pensariam que eu era maluca.

Eu teria que arriscar.

-Mas... -continuei, retomando a concentração. -Se vocês fossem vampiros a história seria outra... -falei finalmente.

Olhei para cada um tentando perceber a reação. E para o meu azar, parece que eu tinha acertado. Agora eu tinha que agir rápido. Sair daqui. Mas para onde eu iria?

Estava começando a achar que naquele lugar só tinha vampiros e mais vampiros e nenhuma alma humana para me ajudar a sair de mais uma enrascada.

-Bem, se a _humana_ sabe quem nós somos, facilita muito... -falou um de baixa estatura.

-Estávamos indo nos alimentar nesse exato momento. -sorriu o de olhar assustador.

-Mas nós não temos a permissão de comer aqui dentro. -disse o terceiro nada desanimado.

-Então prossigam com a sua busca que eu vou para o meu rumo. -comecei a caminhar novamente tentando não deixar transparecer a minha agonia. Era bem melhor ter desistido quando eu tive a chance.

-Não, nós acabamos de encontrar o que queríamos. -sorriram os três mostrando claramente os caninos expostos.

Agora sim, isso estava ficando cada vez pior.

-Bom para vocês... -consegui ainda falar sem a voz tremer. -Agora, se me derem licença...

Não esperei mais nem um milésimo de segundo. Saí correndo desesperada. Sabia que isso não ia adiantar muito, já tinha aprendido a lição com Sesshoumaru. Mas essa era minha única opção no momento. Consegui corre ainda uns cinco metros antes deles me interceptarem e começarem a vir para cima de mim. Recuei até bater com força as minhas costas no muro.

-Parem! -berrei. E eles, instintivamente eu acho, obedeceram a ordem. -Vocês mesmo disseram que não podem fazer isso aqui dentro. Alguém pode pegar vocês e aí...

-Olhe ao seu redor. Não há ninguém desse lado.

-Quando vocês espalharem meu sangue, -foi muito ruim dizer isso sabendo que eu estava falando de mim mesma-, com certeza outro vampiro irá sentir o cheiro e irá vim verificar... -falei rezando para que eles acreditassem na minha afirmação.

-Sesshoumaru-sama está dormindo agora... -falou um, olhando para os outros dois.

Sesshoumaru?

-Então não há chances dele descobrir.

-Mas tem a Kagura ainda.

Kagura?

-Ela está ocupada com os outros...

-E se os outros vampiros sentirem o cheiro eles vão compreender que foi necessidade...

-Eles não terão tempo de sentir o cheiro se formos rápido...

-É. -concordaram os três, novamente em uníssono e se concentraram em mim novamente.

Ótimo! Outra falha.

Eu estava completamente ferrada. E não tinha mas certeza em nada só em uma única coisa.

Eu iria morrer.

-Estão esperando o que? -desafiei. Vi a ira passar nos olhos de cada um.

Eles não gostaram de ser provocados, não gostaram mesmo. Só piorei minha situação. Se eu fosse morrer de uma forma tão grotesca como essa, que morresse com orgulho e honra pelo menos. Pois era tudo que me restava agora.

-Venham. -falei num sussurro.

Depois tudo que vi foi eles pulando em minha direção. Fechei os olhos com força e aguardei.

Aguardei, mas nada veio. Abri de mansinho os olhos e tive uma vista inacreditável. Eles tinham parado no ar, literalmente. Ainda estavam com um olhar faminto para cima de mim como se não conseguissem entender a situação deles, o que eu, particularmente, também não entendia. Relaxei diante da situação, mas mesmo assim estava preocupada.

-O que...? -tentei formular alguma coisa diante daquela cena, mas não consegui.

-Como sempre,_ humanos _causando problemas. -falou uma voz grave e séria.

Levantei o olhar aturdida. Acabei por encontrar os olhos _dele_.

-Sesshoumaru!

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Acabou... O capítulo 4 já está sendo escrito, mas vai demorar para postar.**

**T.T vestibular não me deixa escolhas.**

**Bem, é isso. Ah, me desculpem pela demora para atualizar.**

**Bye ;***


End file.
